


High-Rise

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: “I’ve always wanted to do that,” said Tegoshi taking two glasses of champagne and passing one to Shige.





	

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” said Tegoshi taking two glasses of champagne and passing one to Shige.

He was sitting snugly on the sofa in a white hotel bathrobe, legs drawn in.

“I know,” Shige agreed. “It feels so surreal. It’s like we’re in a Hollywood movie or something.”

“To us!” Tegoshi said raising his glass, “The stars of the show.”

“Clearly you’re the main star though. I’m just your secret lover.”

The blond man giggled before looking around once again.

It wasn’t a presidential suite but the hotel number was spacious and luxurious. The big windows overlooked the night city scape, there was a soft BGM playing and a bucket with champagne on the coffee table completed the picture. 

“This is perfect,” Tegoshi said dreamily sipping the champagne.

“The only thing I don’t get is why I’m all dressed up and you’re comfortable in a bathrobe,” Shige said tugging on his bowtie.

“Because I asked you to,” Tegoshi replied. “And I’m glad I did. You look hot.”

Shige looked down shaking his head. He was never good with compliments.

“You’re the beautiful one,” he said quietly.

He meant it. Tegoshi was resting his head on his right hand, his left holding the glass. Now, in a simple bathrobe, with his wet hair and sparking eyes, he was irresistible. Shige’s eyes followed the droplets of water sliding down the blond’s neck to gather at his collarbone. As he looked up to meet the man’s eyes, he saw they were burning with a flame matching his own.

Shige moved closer initiating a gentle kiss. His right hand cupped the man’s face and stroked his hair. There was no need to hurry. Tonight would be perfect.

After a minute Shige moved his hand up a pale thigh exposed by the bathrobe.

“Better live up to my role,” he said in a low voice against his lover’s lips.

Setting his empty glass aside, Shige went on to nibble on the delicate skin of Tegoshi’s neck and shoulder.

“Shige,” the man uttered tugging on his clothes impatiently.

“You’re the one who wanted me to wear that,” Shige reminded.

“Yes, and now I want it gone.”

Groaning as they broke apart, Shige took off his vest, ripped off the bowtie and started to unbutton his white dress shirt. All the while, Tegoshi was watching him appreciatively, his hand unconsciously going to his own groin, stroking through the fabric.  


“Worth it…” Tegoshi said just as Shige gave up unbuttoning his shirt halfway to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Tegoshi’s fingers quickly undid the rest of the buttons and eagerly moved on to the flesh underneath. When they finally broke for air, they were both breathless and flushed. At this rate things would be over too soon, Shige thought. He took a few calming breaths before taking the lapels of Tegoshi’s bathrobe and pulling them apart just enough to reveal the sharp collarbones and shoulders. Starting at the neck, he made a trail of gentle kisses down to the man’s chest, then moved on to the pink nipples peeking behind the fabric, circling them with his tongue and sucking on them gently. Tegoshi sighed in content, reclining further against the armrest to allow better access.

Pulling the robe further apart, Shige continued on his way down the toned stomach until there was just one knot holding the garment together. Shige put both of his hands on the belt looking up to his lover. The blond’s eyes were almost closed and he licked his lips in delight. Stealing a quick kiss, Shige pulled on the belt, ever so slowly, until finally revealing all that was hidden underneath.

Running his hands up and down that beautiful body once more, Shige finally turned his attention to the fully erect member of his lover. Sinking into a more comfortable position between the man’s legs, Shige finally went for his prize. Putting one hand firmly at the base, he circled the head with his tongue while his other hand stroked the blond’s inner thigh where he was so sensitive.

“Hhnnng,” Tegoshi hummed in delight. Shige took his time caressing the sensitive flesh with his lips and tongue until his lover was squirming impatiently.  


“Shige, please…” The blond’s hand was holding his shoulder tightly and he couldn’t hold still.

Finally taking mercy on him Shige started stroking firmly enclosing the length into his mouth. He could feel Tegoshi was close but he didn’t let go even as his lover shuddered filling his mouth with warm liquid.

Tegoshi looked up at him flushed and glowing, his toned body covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Shige groaned. He was so intent on bringing pleasure to his lover that he forgot about his own burning need. But now he was painfully aware of it.

The blond recovered quickly and his hands occupied themselves with getting Shige’s pants off. As much as it was sexy, Shige thought that it would be much more comfortable if they relocated.

“We should move this to the bedroom,” he said.

“No, I want to do it here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi said moving his right leg over the back of the sofa. He always knew how to make offers Shige couldn’t resist.

“Alright then.”

Tegoshi stuck his hand in the bathrobe pocket retrieving a small tube and passing it to Shige.

Shige coated his fingers before putting them inside slowly. He liked to watch the blond’s face as he stretched him. Tegoshi drew his arm back to grab onto the armrest and bit his lip, so exposed just for him to see. Shige wanted to take his time but the sight was so erotic he felt like he could come just from watching. 

Finally he retrieved his fingers and positioned himself pushing in slowly. Once fully inside, he leaned forward to rest his weight on one arm just above the blond’s head. Tegoshi watched him with half-lidded eyes and a small smile. There was a challenge in his look but also an undeniable warmth. 

While initially Shige was reluctant to go along with Tegoshi’s idea, now he was happy he agreed to it. Here, in this room so high up in the sky, it felt like they were away from it all. The jobs that ruled their lives, the people that would never understand them, their lifestyles that couldn’t be more different, none of that mattered. Right now it was just the two of them, sharing the same breath, connecting in the most intimate way, making love.

Shige leaned in to capture the blond’s lips in a tender kiss one more time before drawing back to position himself. He took a deep breath and started to move. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the way Tegoshi wrapped around him so tight. Their eyes met and he saw his lover’s soft brown eyes turning almost black. Then he felt the man move his left hand to wrap around his own cock. Shige sped up going harder and deeper making his lover close his eyes and throw his head back in ecstasy. They both were close and for a second Shige felt anxious that the other man would come without looking at him but as if sensing this, suddenly Tegoshi looked straight at him. It only lasted for a few seconds but somehow it was enough to send Shige over the edge. As he was nearly spent, he felt warm liquid hit his stomach and he knew Tegoshi followed him.

Weight resting on his elbow now, Shige opened his eyes to look at his lover. Now that their faces were centimeters apart, he was mesmerized by the purity in the blond’s face. No masks or guards, just warmth and familiarity. There were words lingering on Shige’s lips, hanging like a water drop not ripe yet to fall. He could not say them so instead he pressed his lips to the other man’s hoping he could feel them, taste them.

He knew the moment was over when Tegoshi smiled shyly and looked away.  


“I think I have to take another shower.”

“Sorry,” Shige said but the blond just laughed.

“You’ll just have to make it up to me and rub my back,” the man said and Shige marveled at how fast he could switch between coy and naughty.

“And then,” the man continued, “we need to inspect the bedroom. Would be such a waste not to, don’t you think?”

“Indeed,” Shige agreed. The night was still young.


End file.
